


Habitual Actions

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Series: Phracking Inzane (PFF Series) [7]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Unnatural Habits, F/M, Groundhog Day, Phrack Fucking Friday, This is a bit of silly time loop stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: Jack has to make a choice at the end of Unnatural Habits... but if he doesn't make the right choice, he'll be doing it over and over and over.Happy Groundhog Day! For my February PFF, I thought I'd do an homage to the movie Groundhog Day, but with more smut.





	Habitual Actions

“Not always Miss Fisher..” Jack started to lift his hand to pull her in for the kiss he so longed for.

 “Was that the baby?” Prudence Stanley’s voice came from behind him and his arm dropped immediately, his lips pressed together in frustration, She rounded the corner and spotted him, “Oh… It’s very late Inspector.”

 Jack quickly recovered, “Yes. Yes, it is.” He turned to Phryne, “But I'm glad we cleared up that detail, Miss Fisher.”

 Phryne smiled slyly, nodding in agreement, “So am I, Jack. So am I.”

 In the parlour, Mary’s new baby made his presence known.

 Prudence huffed slightly at the inappropriate young people in the foyer before turning her attention to what was really important. That infant. She always did love babies, “It's alright, little man. I'm coming.”

 Jack silently turned to walk away. His moment was gone. He’d missed his chance.

 Phryne spoke quietly behind him, not wanting him to go, “Until our next murder investigation, then.”

Jack turned back towards her, still full of want and desire, “I look forward to it.”  It suddenly dawned on him, that was a completely barbaric thing to say. He guessed he could chalk it up to the exhaustion of the night, but he felt he had to try to… “The investigation, not... not the murder.”  He needed to get out of here to extract his foot from his mouth.

 Phryne smiled softly at him as if she was completely charmed by his fumbling instead of horrified by it. That was promising, “Of course. Jack.”

 Maybe there was hope for them yet. Maybe. “Miss Fisher.”

 

* * *

 

He sat outside Wardlow trying to come to a decision

He was feeling like he’d done this bit before. Somehow. Maybe he was imagining it.

He walked up the path to Wardlow and rapped lightly on the painted glass sidelight.

He saw a shadow move behind the glass as he knocked a second time. An exhausted Phryne Fisher answered the door. Her tired eyes lit up when she saw him, so he moved silently into the foyer.

“I thought you were with Rosie?”

“I was,” Jack looked around,“Is it too late?”

“Never.” Phryne said.

Jack was feeling an overwhelming sense that this had all happened before. But still he felt compelled to say and do certain things.

“I’ve never seen her like that. She just needed some company,” he started.

Phryne moved closer to him, “She needed you… Jack Robinson. The man who always does the right thing. The noble thing.”

“Not always, Miss Fisher.” He was bracing for something, but he didn’t know what… what was  coming? Dread filled him. Why would he be feeling dread when he should be feeling desire?

“Was that the baby?” Prudence Stanley’s voice came from behind him. She rounded the corner and spotted him, “Oh… It’s very late Inspector.”

“Yes. Yes, it is.” He turned to Phryne, “But I'm glad we cleared up that detail, Miss Fisher.”

Phryne nodded in agreement, “So am I, Jack. So am I.”

In the parlour, Mary’s new baby gurgled.

Prudence huffed and then turned toward the parlour, “It's alright, little man. I'm coming.” 

Phryne spoke quietly behind Jack, “Until our next murder investigation, then.” 

Jack turned back towards her, still full of want and desire, “I look forward to it. The investigation, not... not the murder.” He smiled at his own awkwardness. 

Phryne smiled softly in response, “Of course. Jack.”

 “Miss Fisher.”

 

* * *

 

He sat outside Wardlow trying to come to a decision.

Hold on… hadn’t he done this before? He was flooded with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. He had done this. In fact, he’d _just_ done this. He didn’t remember even walking back to the car. The last thing he remembered was the door shutting and then he was back here. Had he imagined it? He certainly had imagined kissing her, why not imagine being interrupted from the attempt? It had felt completely real.

Or maybe it had been real, and if he went to her now, she would question why he was back there again.

Jack tapped the car door in thought. He had to try. He had to see.

He walked up the path to Wardlow and rapped lightly on the painted glass sidelight. It had been a trying day. It was late. She’d probably already gone to bed.

He saw a shadow move behind the glass as he knocked a second time. An exhausted, but still utterly gorgeous Phryne Fisher answered the door. Her tired eyes lit up when she saw him, so he moved silently into the foyer.

“I thought you were with Rosie?”

Déjà vu all over again. She didn’t seem to remember this had just happened… how did he?

“I was,” Jack looked around, expecting Prudence to come through the door at any moment, “Is it too late?”

“Never.” Phryne said.

He was feeling compelled to tell her about Rosie, but first… “Miss Fisher?”

“Yes, Jack?”

“Can we… can we speak outside for a moment?” Jack asked her tentatively.

Phryne’s eyebrows sharply, “Uh… of course.”

She opened the door and Jack followed her out. As it shut he heard Prudence Stanley call loudly, “Was that the baby?” as she passed unimpeded through the foyer.

“What is this about?” She looked up at him with soft eyes.

“I just wanted to explain… Rosie… I’ve never seen her like that. She just needed some company,” he started.

 “Jack, there’s no need to explain,” she placed her hand unconsciously on his lapel, “She needed you… Jack Robinson. The man who always does the right thing.”

 “Not always, Miss Fisher.” he lifted his hand and brought it to the back of her head. His eyes met hers in the dim light from the foyer through the sidelight, asking silently for permission. Her slight smile gave it. He pulled her close and lowered his lips to hers.

 Phryne hummed appreciatively against his lips as she slid her arms around his waist.

 Jack’s hand flexed into her hair as his other hand wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him.

 Her lips parted as her tongue moved to lightly trace his lips. A deep groan of desire rumbled from his chest.

 A shiver from Phryne startled Jack enough to release her lips, “Are you cold?” he asked.

 “Warming up quickly,” she said, leaning her forehead against his. “Come upstairs with me, Jack?”

 There were a thousand reasons why he shouldn’t…

 The front door opened before he could answer and he dropped his hands from her and backed away.

 Hugh Collins stood in the open doorway with Dot behind him, “Inspector Robinson, Sir. What are you… Um... I was just leaving, sir.”

 Jack pressed his lips together in frustration, “Yes. Yes, me too. But I’m glad we cleared up that detail, Miss Fisher.”

 Phryne turned to him with a resigned smile, “So am I, Jack. So am I.”

 “Collins, I’ll give you a lift.” Jack said to his junior constable. “Get in the car.”

 “Sir? Uh… yes sir.” Hugh took off down the path and Dot retreated inside.

 Phryne looked sadly up at Jack, lightly touching his lapel, “Until our next murder investigation, then.”

Jack placed his hand over hers, still full of want and desire, “I look forward to it. The investigation, not... not the murder.”

 He lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently.

 Phryne smiled softly, “Of course.”  She entered the house and started closing the door, “Jack.”

 “Miss Fisher.”

 

* * *

 

 He sat outside Wardlow trying to come to a decision.

 What the hell was happening?

 Hugh was not in the car with him.

 Jack tapped the car door in thought. How was this happening and how could he get it to stop? Maybe he should just go home. Trying to see her was too much for his emotionally charged brain.

 He started the car and pulled out into the street, making his way back to his lonely house.

 He went through the motions of readying for bed, finally lying awake staring at the ceiling.

 The feel of her lips on his had been so real. They had felt so right. What if this wasn’t the right choice? Of course it was. He couldn’t just take advantage of her in the state she was in… the state they were both in.

 He closed his eyes. He’d deal with it all tomorrow

 

* * *

 

 

He sat outside Wardlow trying to come to a decision.

Right.

He knew what he had to do.

He walked up the path to Wardlow and rapped lightly on the painted glass sidelight. He knew she’d still be up.

He saw a shadow move behind the glass as he knocked a second time. An exhausted, but still utterly gorgeous Phryne Fisher answered the door. Her tired eyes lit up when she saw him, so he moved silently into the foyer.

“I thought you were with Rosie?”

“I was,” Jack looked around, hoping he’d made it here before Prudence Stanley’s cue, “Is it too late?”

“Never.” Phryne said.

“Good,” he said, holding out his hand to her. She took ahold of his hand tentatively. He started walking up the stairs, pulling her gently with him.

“Jack?” Phryne was surprised, but seemed cautiously delighted that her dour Inspector seemed to have suddenly turned a rather sharp corner.

Jack lifted her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss, “You might think I always do the noble thing, Miss Fisher, but I don’t. Not always.”

Phryne smiled at him agape and then moved quickly past him on the stairs tugging him behind her.

They’d just made it to the upstairs hallway when below them they heard the voice of Prudence Stanley moving through the foyer, “Is that the baby? Alright, little man... I’m coming!”

Phryne placed her finger over Jack’s lips to make sure he stayed silent. She needn’t have worried. He knew this part. He smiled against her finger, puckering a kiss to it as she met his eyes.

Once they heard Prudence shuffle off into the parlour, Phryne shoved Jack into her boudoir, shutting and locking the door behind her.

“I’m sorry to be so bold, but I just…” Jack started. He didn’t get very far. Phryne wrapped her arms around his waist and tilted her lips to his, stopping his explanation with a kiss. Without a thought, Jack’s hands were cradling her face and neck as he kissed her desperately. He was going to try to explain, but as it happened, there were no explanations necessary.

Her hands slid up to his shoulders, pushing his overcoat and suit jacket off his body with practiced ease. They fell to the floor heavily. She moved her hands to his chest and started working on the buttons of his waistcoat. Nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned the five buttons and pushed the waistcoat away as well.

Jack’s hands smoothed down her shoulders to her waist and found robe sash. He fumbled with the knot, trying to untie it, but failing to do so completely… managing only to tug Phryne to and fro slightly. She grinned against his lips as she pulled back. “What’s gotten into you, Jack? Not that I’m complaining, I like this side of you. But what’s going on? What happened with Rosie?”

Jack shut his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. “She just needed some company. She was in shock.”

Phryne held Jack’s face in her palms as she looked deeply into his eyes. Something was terribly wrong. She wanted him desperately, but she wasn’t sure she wanted him like this. She rose on her toes and kissed his forehead. “She needed you, Jack Robinson. The man who always does the right thing. The noble thing.”

Jack huffed out a laugh, “Over and over… when I so desperately want to do the opposite.”

Phryne narrowed her eyes at him, “Whatever do you mean, Jack?”

Jack pushed away from her and sat heavily on the bed. “I’ve lived this same encounter over and over, and I don’t know how to move on, other than doing what I really want.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I don’t either. Time seems to be repeating. I come here. I knock on the door and you answer. You say, ‘I thought you were with Rosie’ and then things change. We’ve kissed, we’ve not kissed, I’ve left without coming to the door… it keeps repeating.”

“Did you hit your head again?” she asked, moving in front of him, examining his head with her fingertips.

Jack pressed his lips together in annoyance, “No… Phryne... it’s real. Or maybe it isn’t... I don’t understand it, but it’s real… or feels real.”

“Alright. For the sake of argument, let’s say it is really real… you said you don’t know how to move on, other than doing what you really want. What is it that you really want, Jack?” she asked, stroking his chin with her fingertips.

Jack looked up at her. His eyes were damp, his voice scratchy as he replied, “To make love to you.”

Phryne nodded slightly, dropping her fingers to his necktie, loosening it quickly, and sliding it out from his collar. Jack lifted his hand to his own shirt and started unbuttoning it as Phryne untied her robe.

He’d only managed about half the buttons when she dramatically dropped the robe from her shoulders revealing her complete nakedness.

Jack’s breath caught at her naked glory. Her breasts were immediately in front of his eyes. Her dark curls tantalizingly close. His tongue darted involuntarily out to wet his lips. His mouth had gone dry.

“Keep going, Jack.” she encouraged, sliding his braces off his shoulders. Her voice drew his attention back up to her face and he resumed unbuttoning his shirt. He’d mostly finished, when she felt a surge of her own impatience and pulled up on the shirt and singlet below, tugging them over his head.

He laughed as she pulled his arms through the sleeves, “Now who is being bold, Miss Fisher?”

“I have to get your clothes off before you change your mind, Jack.” She said, finally triumphant against the double threat of shirt and singlet.

Jack smiled and placed his hands on her hips. He leaned forward and gently kissed her belly, “I’m not changing my mind, Miss Fisher.”

It was Phryne’s turn to pause. She smoothed her hands over Jack’s strong, sinewy shoulders. So warm and firm. She looked down at him, “Why, Jack? Why now?”

Jack closed his eyes, “I.. have nothing to lose and everything to gain. I love you, Phryne… don’t… don’t say anything, I don’t need you to say anything in return… but I do. If it repeats, it repeats, but I couldn’t bear to go forward without at least trying this.”

Phryne rubbed her thumb across his lips. He kissed the pad of her thumb as she searched his eyes. Jack meant so much to her, she did love him, but she was grateful he didn’t ask to hear it. She wasn’t ready for that.

She stepped away from him.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

“Take your trousers off, Robinson. I’m taking care of family planning. I’m not willing to take the chance if this is what it takes to break you out of the loop.”

Jack blinked at her, “Right. Trousers off.”

Phryne disappeared into the en suite.  

Jack toed off his shoes and socks and stood, unfastening his trousers. He divested himself of the rest of his clothes. Whether this worked or not, he was a happy man.  He stood, naked next to the bed, waiting for her. Suddenly self-conscious, he held his hands in front of his prominent arousal.

“Don’t be bashful now, Inspector,” Phryne sauntered in from the en suite to stand in front of him, “What do you want, Jack?”

Jack looked down at her lithe body, “I… I want to give you pleasure. I want to satisfy you.”

Phryne looked down between them noting his erection, poorly hidden behind his clasped hands.

“And you will. Quite fully, from the look of things,” she smiled at him.

Jack blushed furiously.

Phryne decided that would never do, so she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a kiss.

Jack responded tentatively at first, but as her tongue inveigled its way into his mouth, his response became more fervent. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. His erection pressed into the juncture of her thighs.

“Lie down, Jack.”  Phryne pushed him backwards onto the bed.

“I want to… If you don’t mind that is… I’d like to... well, taste of your forbidden fruits…”

Phryne moaned in pleasure, capturing Jack’s lips with her own as she straddled him, “You will, Darling, but I need you inside me first. I can’t wait.”  She grabbed Jack’s hand, moving it between her legs to coat it in her wetness, “Can you feel how much I want you, Jack?”

An animal growl emanated from Jack’s chest. He grabbed her hips and helped her move into position over his cockhead. He slipped inside her folds and she held him, just inside her passage as she hovered above him.

She shifted still holding the tip of him inside as she leaned forward to speak against his lips, “If you do have to repeat this, Jack… I’ll always want this.”

 

* * *

 

He sat inside Wardlow trying to come to a decision.

Phryne was dead asleep and his arm was trapped. Did he risk waking her? His body was insisting that he get up, but she looked so comfortable and beautiful.

He was a little afraid of breaking the spell. If he left the bed, would he end up back in the car? Would it all start over? He didn’t think so. He was pretty sure that time was moving forward again. What that meant for Miss Fisher… Phryne, he probably should call her Phryne now, and him, he did not know. He’d have to figure that out tomorrow. For the first time in a long time, he was hopeful about what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
